Letters from 12 Grimmauld Place
by Revamped-KEA
Summary: Circumstances appeal to Harry moving into 12 Grimmauld Place with his godfather, Sirius Black at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban(A short story can be provided on popular request depicting the alternative ending). Read the letters sent between Harry, Ron and Hermione over the summer holidays.
1. Chapter 1: Unpacking

Key:

_Harry's letters  
_Hermione's letters  
**Ron's letters**

* * *

Ron and Hermione,

_ Sirius and I just finished unpacking my luggage. It went a lot faster than unpacking without magic, even if my trainers ended up on the top of the cupboards and a few plates on the wall smashed, but he said he didn't like them anyways. You both should have seen the Dursley's faces when he and I showed up on their doorstep to collect my things from my old room. I think my uncle nearly had a stroke! I felt bad for Sirius though, because my aunt would start cleaning whatever he touched, and Vernon was shouting while Dudley hid under the kitchen table. In the end, we each got out unharmed, more or less. If I ever step foot in that bloody house again, it will be too soon._

_ I can't wait for you two to visit. Sirius and I are planning on cleaning some things up. It's like a morgue in here, with his parent's old paintings and old junk, and all the cobwebs. He's thinking about repainting the walls too. All this green and silver and black makes me feel like I'm in Salazar Slytherin's tea room…_

_ I've sent some muggle sweets that I nicked from Dudley's secret stash on my way out._

Harry

* * *

_Harry_

I'm glad that you've settled, but Sirius needs to be more responsible! He's not living on his own anymore, he's got you to take care of, and he can't be going around using magic willy-nilly. And you both need to be more careful, as well. He's still considered a criminal by the ministry. What would happen to you if he got caught walking out in public? Is he taking the necessary precautions, such as polyjuice potions or glamour charms? I loaned a few books from the library for the summer, and there are a few charms that I think would work wonders, if he is in need of any. I'll send along the instructions just in case.

I'm also sorry to hear that you'll not see your aunt and uncle anymore. I know they were awful to you, but they're technically still your family. I know deep down inside, they'll regret you leaving. They can't be all bad, can they?

My parents and I are going on a short trip to visit relatives in Ireland. Perhaps Ron and I will be able to visit you and Sirius before we all spend the rest of summer holidays at the Burrow? Do be careful cleaning out Grimmauld Place. Who knows what sorts of enchantments Sirius' family cast on their things. Personally, I'd love to study some of the artifacts left behind (not junk!) that you told me about before. I bet there's all sorts of bits and pieces to examine! I'll have to send a letter to Madame Pince asking for books on historical artifacts and such.

One more thing, Harry. My parents are dentists. Do you honestly believe I'm allowed candy? The thought was sweet none the less.

_Hermione J. Granger_

* * *

**_Harry,_**

** I've heard you talk about Mars bars before, but I never thought they'd be so bloody brilliant! I'm going to try to convince dad to pick some up on his way home from work this weekend.**

** Really though, I'm glad that you're finally rid of those crazy Dursleys, mate. From what you've told me, they're like a muggle version of the Malfoys. Is it even legal what they did to you growing up? I wish I could have been there, just to see your uncle go barmy!**

** If I had my way, I'd come over right now. Fred and George are driving my mad. I'm excited as much as the next guy for the Quidditch World Cup this summer, but they've taken to recreating their favorite games at the dinner table with the salt and pepper shakers. If I get one more meal ruined by them "accidentally" spilling pepper on my plate, I'll jinx their ears off, whether I'm allowed to use magic outside of school or not! I said I'd like to visit, but there's no way you're getting me to clean up spider webs. Disgusting.**

** See you soon, hopefully, if my family doesn't send me to the loony bin before then.**

**_Ron_**

* * *

I won't write Author Notes after every chapter, to help the flow. I hope I captured each character the right way. If you think anything seems written OOC, let me know and I can try to fix it!  



	2. Chapter 2: Cheeky Idiots

Ron and Hermione,

_Sirius says "Hi" and that the two of you are welcome over any time you want, as long as you don't mind the mess. De-Black-ifying, as he calls it, is turning out more of a challenge than either of us thought. Most of the Black family portraits are stuck to the walls with permanent sticking charms, as well as some of his mum's trinkets to their shelves. We've considered tearing down and rebuilding the walls completely the muggle way if he can't think of something. On top of it all, his family's house elf, Kreacher keeps sulking around, mumbling threats under his breath whenever we try to get rid of stuff. I've heard Sirius mention he wants to get rid of him and I completely agree._

_It's starting to feel a lot more like home now, though. Sirius used a few color changing jinxes on the walls and furniture. He even transfigured some of those stiff, moth bitten chairs into big armchairs. Grimmauld Place looks more like the Gryffindor common room now. I like it._

_Don't worry about Sirius, Hermione. He knows what he's doing when we go out. Most of the time he just pretends to be a dog and we walk around London. The only attention he gets is when people try and pet him. He doesn't mind that, but he's still peeved that he won't be able to go to the world cup. He's tried convincing me to let him attempt some way of sneaking in, but I don't want to risk it._

_I've sent more candy for Ron, and something I think Hermione's parents might appreciate._

Harry

_(P.S.- The Dursleys are hardly mourning, Hermione. If anything, I bet they're having a party celebrating my moving out.)_

* * *

_Harry_

Very funny, Harry. I have to say, I was surprised to see that Hedwig could carry an entire bag of celery. Was that Sirius's idea?

He shouldn't blame Kreacher for his ill manner! He can't help it, that's just how he was raised, the poor creature. In his defense, you two are ripping apart and changing what has been his home for many years. I think it's safe to say I'd feel the same way in his position. House elves are constantly undermined and their feelings are always being ignored, simply because wizards use them for their own selfish benefits. If house elves had equal opportunity and were paid to work, I'm sure their outlook would be far more cheery. I look forward to discussing this with Kreacher.

I have to go now, my family and I are taking a day trip to visit the Blarney Castle. Did you know that muggles actually believe kissing the Blarney Stone will give them the ability of persuasive speaking? As if a stone could really transfer eloquence charms.

I'll be back from Ireland in a week or two, and then we can discuss plans of visiting Grimmauld Place. Until then, stay out of trouble, all of you.

_Hermione_

(P.S.- Positive thoughts, Harry. Deep, deep down they care, I'm sure.)

* * *

_**Harry,**_

**Dad's fascinated with the sweets wrappers. He's got them stretched out and pinned to a wall in his shed like they're great muggle artwork or something.  
**

**Must be nice to walk around. Mum won't let me go down to Ottery St. Catchpole by myself, and there's no way I'm going to let Percy **_**escort**_** me. He's become a right pain in the arse, apparating everywhere just to prove he can. He won't shut up about the Ministry, either. You should hear him, going on about Fudge like he walks on water. And he keeps joking that he knows something we don't. He's right full of himself, the git.**

**Fred and George are hovering over my shoulder and are making me ask how many tattoos Sirius has. If the two of them don't-MY NAME IS RONNIE-KINS AND I'M CHEEKY IDIOT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pig

_**Harry,**_

**Blimey, sorry for that. Fred and George stole my quill and paper and sent that last letter back with Hedwig. I borrowed Percy's owl Hermes to send this. Careful, it'll bite if you don't compliment it and give it a treat. Please send him back as soon as possible, because I didn't exactly **_**ask**_** to borrow him.**

_**As non-cheeky as they come, Ron**_

* * *

Ron,

_Don't mind your last letter, Sirius and I got a laugh out of it. And about Percy knowing something you don't, Sirius knows what it is, but he said he doesn't want to "ruin the surprise". Something to do with Hogwarts. I tried asking Lupin when he came over for dinner last night, but he said he was under "Professor's Oath" and wouldn't tell me. You should try and see what you can get out of Percy._

_He's been visiting often, almost every evening. Sometimes after dinner, we'll all sit in the fireplace room and he and Sirius will talk about some tight squeeze they got into with my dad when they were in Hogwarts. Just last night they were telling me about this time they all got stuck in a cupboard in the Professor's lounge for hours waiting for Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey to finish a game of chess. It turned out Dumbledore knew they were there and stretched out the game on purpose. Some of the stories are brilliant. I can't wait until you and Hermione visit so you can hear them too. _

_Hermes got into Hedwig's treats. Good thing you won't be using him anymore. Guess I should tell you about the second owl that's coming back with Hermes, but Sirius wrote you a note to explain. Watch out, that thing is crazy._

Harry

* * *

Ron,

_As I am the reason for the loss of your previous "pet", I am pleased to provide you with an owl of your own. He may be small, but he's quick and is, well, a little less pompous than your brother's owl (which I might add, used my mother's umbrella stand as a loo, much to Harry's amusement)._

Best Wishes, Sirius

_(P.S.-Tell your brothers that I lost count after the twentieth. And if it's no burden, try to convince Harry that it's safe for me use a polyjuice potion at the world cup. I haven't been to a quidditch match since Luxemburg played the States. Ask your father about that one, it was brilliant.)_


End file.
